All These Lives
by Apollo199199
Summary: Four children from an apocalyptic future will journey to the past to save their family. *First story in the "Toy Soldiers" series*


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Do not own SPN, the show and characters belong to the amazing god-like Eric Kripke. I do own the characters I created!_

_**NOTE: **__This is the first story in my second SPN fanfic series called "Toy Soldiers", and the timeline set in 2009 in Season 5 after "Dead Man Don't Wear Plaid" but before "Dark Side of the Moon"._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Four children from an apocalyptic future will journey to the past to save their family._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE: Rough Landing**

This was the perfect mission, planned down to the last detail perfectly. All he and Sammy had to do was gank some demons and retrieve the Colt for their safe-keeping and they'd have one less thing to worry about in the whole scheme of stopping the Devil.

Well, it _had _been a perfect plan…

But Dean Winchester should have known nothing ever goes perfectly…

* * *

_**Less Than 10 Minutes Ago…**_

The run-down warehouse was normally abandoned, but not tonight as five men in dark clothing and eyes filled with menace gathered inside. One of the men was carrying a backpack as the others moved to patrol the grounds.

"Why are we here in this dump anyways?" A short man complained in a mousy voice.

"You heard what our orders were." The man carrying the backpack, the clear leader, spoke in a deep commanding tone, "The boss wants us to move around discreetly every day just to keep the Colt out of reach of those pesky hunters."

"Couldn't we do it in a five-star hotel?" The mousy-voiced man suggested with a smile before it faded from his face as the leader glared, clearly not amused.

"Just make sure the perimeter is secured before…"

The leader never finished his sentence as a flash of light suddenly burst out of nowhere and grunts could be heard as the light finally faded to reveal what looked like four teenagers in a heap on the ground. The five men didn't move as they were stunned at the sudden appearance of four kids who are trying to disentangle themselves from each other. Well, three moving and one seemingly unconscious.

Seconds later, three heads looked up and locked gazes for a few moments with the five men whose eyes quickly turned black, showing their demonic nature, and moved in to attack.

It was as if the three children knew exactly what to do and what they were dealing with. They instinctively rolled out of the way, got to their feet before pulling out and firing sawed-off shotguns at the five advancing demons. But the demons were not deterred as the guns did nothing to slow them down.

The three kids, two boys and one girl, shared a knowing look between them before running up to meet their attackers, taking them head on and matching kicks and punches as they tried to fend them off.

The girl, light brown and blond hair with hazel eyes, wearing jeans, a light blue shirt, and a green jacket with a hoodie and carrying a backpack, took on the short mousy voiced demon. She skillfully dodged his attacks as if were a dance, then kicked his feet out from under him as she took out a knife and plunged it into his back. The demon gasped in shock and pain before falling to the ground dead.

Not far from the girl, the two boys faced off with three other demons. Both boys, carrying identical backpacks, are in jeans but one is blue eyed with short blond hair, wearing a grey shirt and black leather jacket while the other is blue eyed with a slight touch of green and has curly dark blond hair and wearing a green shirt and brown jacket. Neither boys were giving an inch to the three demons attack them. If they weren't firing off their guns, they were dodging kicks and fists coming their way.

The girl moved to join in the fight but a whistle stopped her short.

Heads turned to find the leader demon holding another boy hostage. The boy was on his knees, bright blue eyes filled with pain and barely able to hold himself up, as the demon had one hand tightly gripping the boy's hair in his fist while the other hand held a knife to the boy's neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" The leader smirked, "I hate misbehaving children…didn't mommy and daddy teach you any manners?"

The three teens didn't answer but it took seconds before their guns were aimed at the lead demon who merely chuckled at the sight.

"You wouldn't want me to gut his throat open now do you?" The demon mocked as his maniacal laughter filled the room.

For a moment there, it seemed like the fight had come to a stand-still, no one moved, and the air filled with tension.

Then the lead demon's head exploded.

Standing behind the now headless body was Dean Winchester with a shotgun in hand.

**

* * *

_Present Time…_**

Dean Winchester had seen a lot of things in his lifetime as a hunter, but the last thing he'd ever expected to see was four kids in a showdown against five demons. There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

Sure there were plenty of kid hunters in existence; after all, Dean himself and Sam have all done their fair share of hunting as kids. But that was for ghosts or wendigos, and that had been under their father's watchful eyes. It certainly wasn't tussling with five demons guarding the Colt with no adult supervision in sight.

Who the hell would let a bunch of kids fight off demons on their own?

Dean couldn't let these kids fight alone so he had burst onto the scene with Sam at his side and fired off his shotgun at the demon that held one of the kids hostage.

With two down and three more to go, Dean's gaze turned to the three other demons who snarled in anger at the Winchester brothers' appearance. Dean and Sam sure weren't intimidated at all, it was just a couple of low-life demons after all, nothing they couldn't handle.

"Xander!" The three other kids shouted out in concern, finally breaking out of their shock at the Winchesters' entrance, as they rushed to the boy who was held hostage but now on the ground in pain. They helped him to a sitting position with the girl supporting him up as he lay limply against her.

Seeing that the four kids were at least safe for the moment, Dean and Sam focused their attentions on the three demons, ready to attack but a woman's chuckling put the brakes on their plan.

"Meg…" Dean spat out the name in near disgust. He'd recognize that laughter anywhere.

Leaning against the wall in the corner with an ever-present smirk on her face was the demon known as Meg, she clapped her hand in applause and chuckled again.

"Dean…Dean…Dean…" Meg taunted in a sing-song voice, "Who knew you were spawning mini-Winchesters already? How cute…"

A surge of protectiveness coursed through Dean, so what does it matter that he didn't know these kids; he sure as hell isn't going to let Meg hurt them. He was just about to retort back when the cocking of a shotgun could be heard.

He turned to find one of the boys, eyes filled with anger and hatred, taking a step forward and keeping his gun pointed at Meg but was pulled back by another boy, this one clearly older.

"J.J…" The older boy warned, giving the younger boy, J.J, a look that Dean couldn't quite decipher.

But J.J was unmoved by the warning, turning back to focus on Meg, the hatred never fading from his eyes, "No!" He uttered through gritted teeth, Dean could see him holding back waves of emotions, "Not after what she did, Bobby…we waste her now and it'll be better for all of us…"

"Ohhhhh a feisty one...I like it…" Meg's smirk grew even wider as an eager gleam can been seen in her eyes.

It made Dean's skin crawl, there was no way he was going to let Meg use these kids for her kind's demonic purpose. He was going to keep them safe, if it was the last thing he'd do. Apocalypse or not, it didn't mean Dean Winchester would stop helping people.

An agonized moan stopped his train of thought, Dean and the others turned to find the boy who had been used as a hostage with his eyes closed and fists clinched tightly, as if trying to hold something back.

"Shhhhhhhh…" The girl, worry clear in her eyes, tried to soothe the boy by running her hand through his hair, "It's okay Xander…just calm down…"

Normally Dean wouldn't be too worried, it could just be the kid trying to hold back the pain but the near desperate tone in the girl's voice caused alarm bells to ring in his head, and the way the boy's body was shaking, this was much more than just pain.

But before another thought could go through Dean's head, bright light began to emanate from the boy, causing everyone to close their eyes as the light grew strong and brighter with each passing second before a blast wave can be felt and Dean could hear the demons shriek.

And just as suddenly, the light disappeared to reveal all the demons knocked out and the boy lying face down on the ground, his body still shaking in agony and pain. Around the boy, Xander as the other kids had called him, the other three teenagers were getting to their feet and running to Xander's side.

The girl reached out and touched Xander's shaking frame, desperately trying to calm him as Dean could hear Xander panting heavily.

"Lily, help him!" The boy called J.J cried out in fear.

"I'm trying!" Lily shouted back as she closed her eyes, face full of concentration.

"Dean, what's going on?"

Sam's voice jolted Dean out of his attention on the kids, turning back to see his brother's confused and puzzled expression. He shook his head, there's definitely something going on with these kids.

"Looks like the kid's got some juice huh?"

None of them had noticed that Meg had gotten back to her feet, they had all been focused on Xander. Dean could see curiosity in her eyes, it didn't escape Dean that the demons would now want this kid just to see what powers he may possess. Well, too bad for the demons because Dean would not allow that to happen.

"Back off!" The oldest boy, Dean remembered his name to be Bobby, glared at Meg as he turned his shotgun to her direction, "Not another step demon bitch!"

Meg only snorted at Bobby's name-calling, "Ouch, that hurt…" Then the smirk faded from her face as she turned serious, "Now I need to get down to business."

But she hadn't even taken one step forward before a high pitch inhuman scream erupted throughout the abandoned warehouse.

Dean whipped his head around to see a surprising sight.

Xander was now on his knees, his eyes glowed with an unnatural blue color, and his mouth opened as he screamed.

The sound became so overwhelming that everyone, even Meg, clapped their hands to their ears.

Dean watched in stunned amazement as he could have swore for one brief second he saw shadow-like outlines of wings coming out of the boy's back before a white light enveloped everyone and he knew no more.

* * *

_So…who are these children? Where did their powers come from? And how will they impact the lives of the Winchester brothers? __Review and you shall find out!_

_And also, these are the actors I casted for the four children:_

_Bobby – Alex Pettyfer_

_Lily – Jenna Boyd_

_J.J – Jeremy Sumpter_

_Xander – Alexander Ludwig_


End file.
